<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days With You by sardonxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581774">Days With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonxy/pseuds/sardonxy'>sardonxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Local Indonesia AU, M/M, Maybe OOC, Mutual Pining, Office AU, Travel Agent AU, bahasanya gak baku, karakter sampingan muncul atau dimention sedikit, soalnya AU lokal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonxy/pseuds/sardonxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan One Shot pendek cerita Daichi dan Sugawara dari Travel Agent AU yang ditulis @sardonxy_ di Twitter.</p>
<p>Ditulis untuk #daisugaweek2020<br/>prompts:<br/>9/20: strangers/roommates<br/>9/21: aquarium/museum<br/>9/22: crime/mythology<br/>9/23: salty/sweet/spicy<br/>9/24:  sunny/stormy<br/>9/25:  3 am/3 pm<br/>9/26: matching/free</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jadi, saya membuat kumpulan one shot ini berdasarkan AU Travel Agent lokal yang saya tulis di <a href="https://twitter.com/sardonxy_">Twitter</a></p>
<p>Di universe ini, ceritanya Daichi dan Suga jadi Senior &amp; Junior terus nantinya jadi partner kerja dan pasangan.<br/>Ceritanya bersetting di Indonesia dan fokusnya di keseharian mereka di kantor. Cerita staff-staffnya secara keseluruhannya ada di thread twitter, untuk kumpulan one shot tentang DaiSuga ini bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi settingnya akan lebih bisa dimengerti kalau baca thread lengkapnya.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sardonxy_/status/1283806174551261185?s=20">AU Thread</a></p>
<p>Sebenarnya cerita di universe ini terinspirasi pengalaman author yang pernah kerja di Travel Agent, tapi tidak semuanya 100% akurat ya, banyak hal yang diubah karena pada dasarnya cerita ini adalah fiksi.</p>
<p>Hope you can enjoy this stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: Stranger</p><p> </p><p>“Namaku Sugawara Koushi, staff baru di divisi Travel Consultant. Mohon bantuan dari semuanya!”</p><p>Pemuda berambut perak itu memperkenalkan dirinya saat briefing pagi di hadapan semuanya. Memang, saat itu HQT sedang merekrut banyak pegawai baru karena perusahaan itu baru saja berdiri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ini mereka melakukan ekspansi, jadi banyak pegawai baru yang ditarik masuk ke perusahaan. Mereka disebut juga team pre-opening karena kebanyakan melakukan promosi dan persiapan pembukaan travel secara fisik sambil menjalankan penjualan secara online.</p><p>Daichi adalah salah satu team pre-opening yang masuk sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia sudah punya pengalaman bekerja di beberapa Travel Agent dan diajak Pak Ukai Keishin, yang dipercaya sebagai Operational Manager oleh kakeknya yang merupakan pemegang saham di Haikyuu Travel. Saat ini ia berada di posisi Supervisor Travel Consultant, namun anggotanya baru ada tiga orang: Oikawa, Nishinoya dan Hanamaki yang berisiknya melebihi batas.</p><p>Oleh karena itu, ia berharap kalau Sugawara yang baru saja masuk ini adalah orang yang tenang jadi bebannya bisa berkurang sedikit. Dari hasil pengamatannya 3 hari ini sih, kelihatannya Sugawara ini kerjanya rapih dan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Di luar itu, ia terlihat ramah dan gampang berbaur dengan staff-staff lain di kantor. Suaranya ketika tertawa terdengar renyah di telinga orang yang mendengarnya.</p><p>“Kak Daichi? Ini gimana buat itungan harga tiketnya? Udah bener?”suara Suga memecahkan lamunan Daichi.</p><p>“Eh iya maaf, tadi lagi mikir… Coba saya cek dulu..” Daichi mengambil alih PC yang dipakai Suga tadi, memeriksa email penawaran yang dibuat Suga. Karena masih Pre-opening, peralatan di kantor belum terlalu lengkap dan harus dipakai bergantian. Karena posisi Daichi sebagai supervisor, jadilah ia dijadikan partner untuk membimbing Suga selama seminggu pertama sambil menunggu PC yang baru datang. Agak merepotkan sih mengingat Daichi sebenarnya punya pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukannya, tapi apa boleh buat.</p><p>“Udah bener sih ini penawarannya. Kamu langsung kirim ke tamunya aja, jangan lupa CC ke email saya.”</p><p>“Oke Kak, siap!” Daichi bergeser, membiarkan Suga memakai PCnya. Suga menulis email sesuai dengan format standard yang sudah disiapkan, lalu mengirimkan email tersebut ke tamu. Daichi sibuk dengan handphonenya di sebelah Suga, membalas pesan Whatsapp dari tamu repeaternya yang meminta penawaran baru.</p><p>“Kak!! Maaf bangett ini aku lupa CC ke email Kak Daichi!”</p><p>“Eh? Masih bisa recall email kan? Kamu baru kirim soalnya.. sini saya cek.” Daichi berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Suga, tangannya bergerak ke arah tetikus yang dipakai Suga sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat dan tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.</p><p>“Maaf! Aku pindah dulu kalau kakak mau cek…” Suga langsung salah tingkah ketika berdekatan dengan seniornya itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menggeser kursinya menjauh dari Daichi.</p><p>“Aku yang minta maaf, Sugawara. Ga bilang dulu tadi…” Daichi betulan tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya waktu mau memeriksa email tadi. Tapi melihat reaksi anak baru yang tidak terduga, Daichi jadi ikutan salah tingkah juga.</p><p>“Ga apa-apa kak… Ngomong-ngomong. Panggil aku Suga aja ya! Kalau Sugawara kepanjangan..” jawab staff baru itu sambil tersenyum manis.</p><p>
  <em>‘Kok lucu sih anak ini? Nanti apa gue bilang ke Tanaka, PC buat Sugawara dilamain aja biar dia satu PC dulu sama gue?’</em>
</p><p>Pikiran licik seorang atasan yang ingin modus.</p><p>- End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2: Museum</p><p>“Suga, jangan lupa nanti habis jam makan siang kita langsung jalan ke Museum Nasional ya. Jangan sampai telat!” Daichi mengingatkan Suga tentang seminar dari Dinas Pariwisata yang harus mereka hadiri siang itu.</p><p>“Oke, nanti bookingan yang urgent ini aku lempar ke Oikawa aja, soalnya siang tamunya mau ke kantor buat bayar.” Jawab Suga masih sambil menatap layer komputernya.</p><p>“Kok gue lagi! Ngaku lu mau ngedate sama Daichi ya?” sahut Oikawa yang langsung bereaksi mendengar namanya disebut.</p><p>“Seminar kalii, makanya jangan kebanyakan gosip lu!” jawab Suga lagi.</p><p>Suga sudah bekerja di HQT sekitar 8 bulan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pekerjaan di sehari-hari di travel dan semakin dekat dengan Daichi. Ternyata mereka berdua cocok dan sefrekuensi. Musik yang didengar, film yang suka ditonton serta cara mereka bekerja cocok satu sama lain. Daichi adalah rang yang teratur dan mengikuti aturan, sedangkan Suga lebih santai dan mencoba membuat suasana kerja menjadi menyenangkan. Mereka berbeda namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain.</p><p>Travel sendiri sudah buka sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan staff di travel juga semakin banyak. Ada Bokuto yang keberisikannya melebihi Oikawa dan Hanamaki, Yaku yang bisa diandalkan, Ennoshita yang kalem serta Futakuchi yang membantu Kuroo di divisi Corporate.</p><p>Seseru-serunya kerja di kantor, pasti akan ada rasa bosan juga bukan? Oleh karena itu waktu Daichi menawarkan Suga untuk ikut ke seminar hari itu, ia langsung mengiyakan saja. Bodo amat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan, ia rela pulang sedikit lebih lama untuk refreshing sedikit di luar kantor. Ditambah lagi, perginya dengan Daichi, senior yang disukai Suga sejak ia masuk ke kantor ini.</p><p>Kalau ditanya kenapa, jelas Daichi itu tipe pria idealnya Suga. Baik hati, ramah, tegas namun tidak galak, seleranya cocok pula dengan Suga. Ah hanya saja kurangnya satu, Daichi tidak bisa makan makanan pedas, kebalikan Suga yang menambahkan sambal ke setiap makanan yang dimakannya.</p><p>Sepertinya seminar hari ini akan menyenangkan.</p>
<hr/><p>Sesi seminar hari itu sebenarnya membuat Suga mengantuk. Pembicaranya bicara dengan sangat pelan dan panjang. Update mengenai kebijakan pariwisata itu hanya didengarnya setengah-setengah, tapi tidak jadi masalah sih soalnya semua rangkuman sudah ada di pamflet yang dibagikan saat mereka baru datang tadi.</p><p>“Suga! Kamu ketiduran?” secara tidak sadar, kepala Suga tersender ke bahu Daichi di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Emm.. Engga…. masih dengerin kok, tapi suara bapaknya pelan banget.. Jadi berasa didongengin.” ia bergerak untuk emmperbaiki posisi duduknya.</p><p>“Nih, biar ga ngantuk.”Daichi menyodorkan permen mint yang dibawanya kepada Suga.</p><p>“Thanks… Ngomong-ngomong ini udah mau selesai?” Suga membuka bungkusan permen itu dan memakannya.</p><p>“Iya dikit lagi, abis sesi tanya jawab terus kita boleh keliling museum, kalau mau pulang juga boleh sih.” Daichi ikut memakan permen mint yang ia bawa tadi, nampaknya dia juga mulai mengantuk.</p><p>“Boleh keliling dulu? Kita mau langsung pulang atau gimana?” tanya Suga.</p><p>“Terserah. Aku ngikut kamu aja.” Jawab Daichi cepat. Sebenarnya ia sudah bebebrapa kali mengunjungi museum itu dan tidak ada hal yang ingin ia lihat lagi. Tapi kalau Suga masih mau bersamanya hari itu, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.</p><p>“Keliling dulu ya? Sebelum Kembali ke kenyataan…” pinta Suga.</p><p>“Nanti Oikawa ngamuk loh? Ga apa-apa?” Daichi Kembali bertanya.</p><p>“Biarin, udah biasa denger dia ngoceh di kantor. Kapan lagi kita bisa berdua di jam kantor kaya gini?”</p><p>Ternyata memang, Sugawara Koushi dalam mode manja tidak baik buat Kesehatan jantung Sawamura Daichi.</p><p>- End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Di chapter ini dan seterusnya Suga udah ga manggil Daichi pake "Kak" biarpun settingnya disini dia lebih muda daripada Daichi. Ceritanya udah makin deket jadi udah manggil nama langsung aja gitu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3: Crime</p><p>“Suga-chan! Daritadi bengong aja?” Suga agak diam hari itu, tidak ceria seperti biasa. Rekan kerjanya, Oikawa langsung menyadari hal tersebut dan mencoba meringankan bebannya dengan membuka sesi curhat. Kantin kantor tampak sudah agak sepi, karena mereka mengambil waktu istirahat di shift kedua.</p><p>“Iya? Eh engga biasa aja kok.” Terlihat sekali pikirannya sedang kemana-mana dan makanan di piringnya terlihat masih utuh.</p><p>“Ngaku deh, ga usah sok2an tegar di depan gue. Pasti soal kasusnya Daichi?” desak Oikawa.</p><p>“…….” Suga tidak bisa mengelak. “Gue coba nanya ke Asahi sih, sebenarnya beneran Daichi terlibat apa engga di kasus cabang baru itu… Soalnya dia udah 3 hari ini engga masuk kerja dan dia ga mau cerita apa-apa juga ke gue.. Asahi cuma bilang kasusnya masih diselidikin dan kalau pelakunya udah ketemu baru dia bisa balik kerja lagi.”</p><p>“Lo percaya kan sama Daichi?”</p><p>“Percaya lah! Pak Ukai juga udah percaya banget makanya proyek ekspansi kali ini diserahin ke Daichi. Cuma gue heran kok malah jadi dia yang dituduh terlibat.”</p><p>“Ya bisa jadi kan, pihak manajemen ngelakuin ini biar pelaku sebenarnya lengah trus bisa ditrack? Lagian gue denger juga kasusnya udah dibawa ke pihak berwenang.”</p><p>“Iya sih…”</p><p>“Yaudah sekarang lo makan yang bener, biar ga sakit. Tetep support calon pacar lo itu, oke? Gue percaya kok Daichi ga mungin nilep duit perusahaan. Apalagi caranya licik gitu manfaatin staff baru yang ga tau apa-apa.” Oikawa mencoba menghibur temannya itu.</p><p>“Makasih,Oikawa.. Kok tumben sih omongan lo bener.” Suga mulai menyuap makanan yang  ia beli tadi. Memang beberapa hari ini ia jadi banyak pikiran dan tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.</p><p>“Kalau lo sakit trus cuti, nanti kerjaan lo pasti gue yang kerjain, makanya lo ga boleh sakit, nanti gue lembur terus lagi.”</p><p>Suga tertawa mendengar jawaban Oikawa “Ya emang ya ujung-ujungnya ada maunya lo. Eh gue ada janji sama tamu 30 menit lagi, bentaran balik yuk.”</p><p>“Yaudah makanya cepet makannya.”</p><p>Suga hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Oikawa. Ia memang harus tetap percaya pada Daichi.</p>
<hr/><p>Tidak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Daichi terlibat kasus penyelundupan uang dan tidak masuk kantor. Suga berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih di depan rekan kerja yang lain, karena saat ini dia dan Oikawa yang menggantikan posisi Daichi sebagai Leader TC untuk sementara. Posisi supervisor sudah dipegangnya setelah setahun lebih bekerja di Haikyuu Travel, sedangkan Daichi dipindahkan menjadi Leader Travel Consultant, namun sering menghandle project ekspansi juga karena dipercaya oleh Pak Ukai yang adalah Operational Manage.</p><p>Ia menyalakan komputernya di counter dan membuka email seperti biasa. Kebetulan hari itu ia sampai lebih awal karena bangun terlalu pagi, jadi ia naik kereta pertama dan sampai sebelum waktu kerja seharusnya.</p><p>“Suga? Udah nyampe kantor?” Suga kaget mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya dari belakang, ternyata Daichi sudah bisa masuk kantor lagi?</p><p>“Daichi? Kamu udah boleh ke kantor?”</p><p>“Begitulah. Kasusnya udah kelar.. Ternyata pelakunya itu staff finance yang baru masuk itu. Habis deh langsung diciduk sama Kita.. Karena buktinya udah lengkap, orangnya langsung dikasih pilihan mau ganti rugi atau dibawa ke jalur hukum.. Ya akhirnya dia mau ganti rugi dengan nyicil jadi kasusnya udah clear.” Jelas Daichi panjang lebar.</p><p>“Kok ga cerita-cerita dari kemaren?”</p><p>“Ya abis kata manajemen aku ga boleh cerita kemana-mana sebelum kasusnya kelar, takutnya malah jadi gosip ga jelas terus pelakunya tau dan kabur…”</p><p>Suga terlihat seperti mau menangis. Bola mata cokelatnya sedikit kabur, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. “Lain kali… jangan bikin khawatir..”</p><p>“Maaf…” Daichi hanya bisa meminta maaf melihat Suga yang hampir menangis. “Kamu… segitu takutnya aku terlibat dan ga masuk kantor lagi?” Suga cuma mengangguk pelan. Daichi spontan memeluk Suga dari belakang “Maaf ya kemaren ga cerita apa-apa… Janji lain kali cerita.”</p><p>Suga kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari seniornya itu. Ia cuma mengangguk pelan.</p><p><em>Krek </em>– suara pintu dibuka</p><p>“Selamat pa..… Eh!! Sorry ganggu silahkan dilanjut aja.” Kuroo yang sudah sampai dan iseng menengok ke counter malah menemukan Daichi dan Suga yang sedang berduaan.</p><p>“Kuroo! Jangan nyebar gosip yang engga-engga!” Daichi langsung menyusul temannya yang kabur ke back office dan Suga hanya tersenyum sendiri di kursinya.</p><p>
  <em>‘Boleh berharap lebih kan kalau begini?’</em>
</p><p>-End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Spicy / Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Skip time lagi, di sini timelinenya sebulan setelah mereka jadian. Cerita mereka jadian bisa dibaca di AU di twitter saya @sardonxy_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4: Spicy / Sweet</p><p>“Kak Suga hari ini tukeran sama Kak Akaashi?” tanya Lev. Suga hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia memegang sebuah notes kecil untuk mempermudah komunikasi dengan rekan kerjanya. Hari itu tenggorokannya sakit dan ia tidak bisa bicara, tapi ia merasa sakitnya tidak parah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Namun, ia bertukar tempat dengan Akaashi hari itu, karena Travel Consultant harus banyak bicara setiap harinya sedangkan corporate bisa handle pekerjaan lewat email saja.</p><p>“Beneran gapapa?” tanya Kuroo lagi. Semuanya terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Suga. Apalagi para staff TC, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Suga yang sabar dan sering menyemangati mereka saat bekerja.</p><p>‘Iya, gapapa. Pasti Daichi yang suruh nanya kan. Bilangin suruh fokus meeting aja sana.’ tulis Suga di notesnya. Agak capek sih menulis dengan notes, tapi menulis di HP agak sulit karena tulisannya kecil dan sering tidak terbaca oleh lawan bicara.</p><p>Kenapa Suga bisa kehilangan suaranya hari itu? Bisa dibilang setengahnya salahnya sendiri dan setengahnya lagi (menurut Suga) adalah salah Daichi. Kemarin siang ia habis makan <em>Mala Xiang Guo* </em>Bersama Oikawa yang juga suka makan makanan pedas. Jadi tentu saja mereka memilih level pedas yang paling tinggi. Ditambah lagi, malamnya ia minum ice cream dengan Daichi. Malamnya tenggorokannya langsung terasa tidak enak karena makan makanan pedas berminyak ditambah minuman dingin di malam hari. Suga hanya minum obat dan berharap besok paginya ia akan sembuh.</p><p>Nyatanya, suaranya malah hilang besok paginya.</p><p>*Mala Xiang Guo: Masakan tumisan dari Tiongkok yang menggunakan biji Mala dan cabai kering sebagai bumbu utamanya.</p>
<hr/><p>Daichi khawatir dengan Suga yang baru saja resmi jadi kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu. Setelah masa pendekatan sekian lama, akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi pasangan. Ada beberapa sifat Suga yang tidak Daichi duga, seperti obsesinya pada makanan pedas dan sifatnya yang keras kepala.</p><p>Waktu tadi pagi ia mendapat pesan dari Suga untuk minta bertukar dengan Akaashi, ia menyuruh Suga untuk tidak usah masuk dan pergi ke dokter, tapi Suga malah ngotot untuk tetap masuk karena ia sehat-sehat saja selain suaranya yang tidak bisa keluar hari ini. Tentu saja Daichi yang sering kalah debat dengan Suga hanya bisa menuruti permintaanya. Pokoknya Daichi bertekad harus menyeretnya ke dokter.</p><p>“Koushi, pokoknya kita ke dokter abis pulang kantor.” Daichi menghampiri Suga ke mejanya – secara teknis meja Akaashi, karena chatnya daritadi tidak dibalas Suga.</p><p>Supervisor TC itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda ia tidak mau mengikuti permintaan Daichi. Ia merasa sakitnya tidak parah-parah amat dan bisa sembuh hanya dengan minum obat dan istirahat secukupnya. Lagipula kalau ia tidak masuk nanti kerjaannya akan semakin menumpuk dan di rumah juga membosankan makanya ia malas untuk pergi ke dokter.</p><p><em>‘Aku gapapa. Lagian ini udah mendingan kok.’</em> tulisnya di notes.</p><p>“Mendingan darimana? Ini kamu masih ga bisa ngomong kan?” balas Daichi.</p><p>Suga mau membalasnya lagi, tapi halaman di notesnya sudah habis. Tadi ia banyak memakainya saat Hinata dan Kageyama bertanya padanya soal paketan tour yang baru saja diluncurkan. Hari ini Oikawa sedang off jadi Sugalah yang terus ditanyai oleh para junior. Mereka sedikit tidak enak kepada Suga sih, tapi apa boleh buat, namanya juga tuntutan pekerjaan.</p><p>Suga sedikit frustasi, menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dan tenggorokannya terasa perih. Lalu ia membuka note di komputernya dan mengetik ‘Daichi ga usah lebay! Ini besok juga udah sembuh.’</p><p>Daichi menghela nafas panjang, lelah berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu “Yaudah, tapi nanti pulang bareng aku ya, aku anterin.”</p><p>Suga meliriknya sebentar lalu mengangguk.</p>
<hr/><p>“Aku udah bilang juga apa kan. Jangan makan makanan pedes2 berminyak kaya gitu kebanyakan. Perut kamu emang kuat sih, tapi gak gitu juga! Terus kalau udah tenggorokan mulai ga enak jangan malah makan es krim, jadinya kan makin parah.” Daichi menasehati Suga panjang lebar sambil menyetir di perjalanan pulang mereka.</p><p>Ya, akhirnya Daichi membawa paksa Suga ke Dokter dan radang tenggorokannya ternyata lumayan parah. Suga diberi 3 macam obat dan disarankan untuk istirahat setidaknya sehari karena tidak demam atau ada gejala lain. Si pemuda berambut silver itu kesal waktu dibawa paksa oleh pacarnya ke dokter, tapi ia tidak bisa protes karena suaranya masih tidak bisa keluar. Apalagi ia masih merasa setengahnya juga salah Daichi yang mengajaknya makan es krim.</p><p>“Pokoknya besok kamu ga usah masuk.” tambah Daichi.</p><p>Suga memelas mendengar ultimatum dari Daichi. Mobil terhenti karena lampu merah, lalu ia mengambil handphonenya lalu mengetik ‘Bosen kalo di rumah aja… Terus kangen kamu juga kalau gak ke kantor…’  dan memperlihatkannya pada Daichi.</p><p>Daichi melunak sedikit melihat ketikan Suga. Memang sih kalau sudah terbiasa bekerja, pasti akan membosankan ketika kita malah tidak melakukan apapun di rumah. Kalau weekend sih lain cerita. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya Daichi sedikit gemas dengan tingkah pacarnya hari ini, soalnya ia tidak bisa bicara tapi yang ia pikirkan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Rasanya jadi lucu saja, padahal biasanya Suga yang lebih bawel daripada Daichi.</p><p>“Ya udah, besok aku cuti aja gimana? Terus ke rumah kamu, Netflixan bareng? Kerjaanku udah ga banyak kok, yang urgent tadi udah selesai juga.” sebut Daichi bodoh atau bucin kalau kata Kuroo dan Oikawa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mana tega ia meninggalkan Suga sendiri kalau orangnya sudah memelas begitu?</p><p>Suga mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, tidak sabar hari esok cepat tiba (dan berharap besok ia sudah bisa bicara jadi bisa mengomeli Daichi lagi).</p><p>-End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Stormy / Sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5: Stormy / Sunny</p><p>Sugawara Koushi merasa kacau hari itu – sungguh kacau karena rasanya semua rencananya tidak ada yang berjalan dengan lancar.</p><p>Sejak mengundurkan diri dari Travel tempat ia bekerja, ia sibuk dengan rencana pembukaan cafenya. Ia sudah menemukan tempat yang pas, di dekat area yang banyak kost-kostan karyawan. Menu-menunya pun sudah ia siapkan semua setelah uji coba berkali-kali. Bahkan ia sempat ikut kursus membuat kopi supaya persiapan pembukaan cafenya semakin mantap.</p><p>Hari ini adalah H-7 sebelum pembukaan café, di mana seharusnya dilakukan pemasangan signboard café dan beberapa dekorasi untuk area interior, lalu ia sudah janjian dengan Daichi untuk makan malam bersama. Namun semua rencananya hancur berantakan gara-gara hujan deras yang tidak berhenti sejak pagi tadi. Pihak vendor mengatakan kalau tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan di hari itu karena pemasangannya sendiri akan memakan waktu lama dan sampai menjelang siang hujan deras masih turun juga, jadi semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan hari ini diundur menjadi besok.</p><p>Suga sendiri sudah tiba sejak pagi dan dengan terpaksa naik taxi yang ongkosnya lumayan mahal akibat hujan. Sekarang ia duduk diam di dalam cafenya yang sudah tertata rapih karena sebenarnya semua perabot sudah dimasukkan sejak kemarin. Padahal hari ini seharusnya jadi hari yang menyenangkan, tapi semuanya hancur berantakan gara-gara hujan badai di hari itu.</p><p><em>‘Apa aku pulang saja ya….. tapi janjian ketemu Daichi…’</em> pikir Suga.</p><p>Sudah seminggu terakhir mereka berdua tidak bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk. Suga sibuk dengan persiakan cafenya, sementara Daichi yang sudah diangkat menjadi Branch Manager sedang mempersiapkan Travel Fair yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Kebetulan hari itu hari Jumat, jadi mumpung Suga sedang ke area dekat kantor mereka janjian untuk ketemu dan rencananya Suga mau menginap di rumah Daichi setelahnya.</p><p>Akhirnya Suga memutuskan mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Daichi.</p><p>Suga      : ‘Gara-gara hujan badai, semua kerjaan batal T_T. Apa aku pulang aja ya?’</p><p>Daichi   : ‘Loh batal semua?’</p><p>Suga      : ‘Iya kata vendornya diundur besok aja takut ga keburu. Betee banget aku tadi udah bela2in nyetop taxi sampe keujanan dikit pas keluar stasiun, mana mahal lagi ongkosnya…’</p><p>Daichi   : ‘Jadi urusan kamu udah beres semua?’</p><p>Suga      : ‘Iya, aku cuma final check perabot sama interior aja, jadi besok tinggal masang sign sama dekor, minggu depan masukin bahan-bahan sama training karyawan aja.’</p><p>Daichi   : ‘Hmmm sayang juga kalau kamu langsung balik, jarang-jarang ke daerah sini kan…’</p><p>Suga      : ‘Abisnya aku ngapain dong? Padahal kangen kamu juga….’</p><p>Daichi   : ‘Main ke kantor aja gimana? Sekalian ketemu sama anak-anak, udah lama juga kan ga ketemu? Aku pesenin taxi online ya’</p><p>Suga      : ‘Eh?’</p><p>Daichi   : ‘Ga boleh nolak ya, udah aku pesen, nih nomor mobilnya [Send screenshot]</p>
<hr/><p>Akhirnya malam itu Suga jadi menginap di rumah Daichi, setelah menunggunya di Travel setengah hari. Untungnya hari itu pekerjaan Daichi sudah tidak terlalu banyak dan mereka bisa pulang tepat waktu. Setibanya di rumah Daichi, adik-adik Daichi menempel pada Suga dan Daichi yang harus berkata kalau Suga butuh istirahat, sehingga sekarang baru mereka bisa mengobrol berdua di kamar Daichi.</p><p>Daichi menggelar Kasur lipatnya yang ia gunakan setiap kali Suga menginap. Walaupun biasanya ujung-ujungnya Suga akan meminta Daichi menemaninya di kasur sampai ia tertidur, Daichi tetap saja menyiapkannya.</p><p>“Padahal hari ini aku ga kerja, tapi cape…. cuma happy sih. Makasih udah nyeret aku ke kantor hari ini.”ujar Suga, memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari layar HP.</p><p>Suga sendiri rindu pada suasana travel yang selalu ramai dan berisik. Sejak Oikawa dan dirinya sendiri resign, mereka masih rajin update kabar satu sama lain di group chat. Ennoshita sering curhat tentang kelelahannya menggantikan posisi Suga, Hinata yang kadang-kadang masih melakukan kebodohan atau Akaashi yang menegur Bokuto yang mulai berulah lagi. Hari Suga yang tadinya muram dan berawan jadi terasa sedikit cerah dengan kunjungannya ke travel tadi.</p><p>Daichi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suga. Ia sendiri sedikit rindu bekerja bersama Suga di kantor. Biasanya mereka akan saling curhat setiap hari tentang kondisi kantor dan pekerjaan – yang biasanya berujung modus satu sama lain. Sekarang pun ia masih bersama dengan Suga, hanya saja dengan status yang berbeda. Ia begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Suga yang selalu ada untuknya seperti sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi.</p><p>“Makasih juga, udah selalu ada buat aku, Koushi.” Daichi yang duduk di sebelah Suga, mencium pipinya secara tiba-tiba. “</p><p>Wajah Koushi spontan memerah “Kamu curang ya kasih serangan dadakan gini!”</p><p>“Biarin? Nanti juga kamu yang minta cuddle pasti.”</p><p>Suga tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban pacarnya itu. Memang Cuma Daichi yang bisa mebalikkan moodnya 180° seperti ini.</p><p>"Yaudah ayo tidur, besok kamu udah janji kan mau nemenin aku ke cafe.”</p><p>“Anything for you, dear.”</p><p>-End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: 3 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>late submission (again)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6: 3 AM</p><p>Suga membuka matanya, baru sadar kalau ia ketiduran waktu sedang review acara event café bulan depan tadi. Ia mencari-cari handphonenya untuk melihat jam<em>. ‘Kalau udah pagi sekalian bangun aja.’</em> pikirnya.</p><p>Ternyata ini masih jam  1 pagi.</p><p>Pemuda rambut silver itu mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Ia menyimpan HPnya lagi, lalu mencoba menutup matanya.</p><p>*piip*</p><p>Handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Karena sepertinya akan susah untuk tidur lagi, ia membuka pesan baru yang masuk ke aplikasi chatnya. Ternyata itu chat dari kekasihnya, Daichi.</p><p>‘I miss you.’</p><p><em>‘Apaan sih Daichi pagi-pagi buta gini ngirim chat kaya gini?’</em> memang, Daichi sedang dikirim ke Jepang sejak 5 hari yang lalu untuk mengikuti rangkaian acara seminar sekaligus <em>product knowledge</em> dari perusahaan dan rencananya akan pulang lusa nanti. Mereka juga masih chat terus sejak Daichi berangkat. Walaupun heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya, tetap saja Suga senang mendapat pesan dari Daichi.</p><p><em>‘Eh di sana kan udah jam 3 pagi? Daichi belom tidur?’</em> akhirnya Suga membalas pesan Daichi ‘Udah jam berapa disana? Buruan tidur!’ omelnya seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anaknya tidur.</p><p>‘Abis acara minum-minum sama orang manajemen disini. Tadi jam 2 pagi udah di hotel lagi kok, cuma ga bisa tidur…. Kamu sendiri?’ Daichi langsung membalas pesan Suga.</p><p>‘Mau telponan aja? Aku jadi ga ngantuk nih.’</p><p>Tidak lama kemudian, Daichi yang menelepon Suga. Tentu saja Suga langsung mengangkatnya. “Koushi? Memangnya kenapa ga bisa tidur lagi?”</p><p>“Tadi pulang dari cafe aku lagi review acara event di café buat bulan depan. Lagi banyak bookingan juga buat acara ultah, bridal shower dll.. pas itung2 buat persiapan beli bahan , eh malah ketiduran. Ini kebangun terus ga bisa tidur lagi.” Jelas Suga panjang lebar.</p><p>“Kamu jangan capek-capek ya, nanti sakit lagi kayak bulan lalu.”</p><p>“Iya engga kok, ini dibantuin juga sama staff aku buat belanajnya, jadi aku cuma bikin perhitungannya. Kamu sendiri kenapa pulang ga langsung tidur? Kalau mabok biasanya kan kamu malah ngantuk?”</p><p>“Ga mabok makanya ga bisa tidur? Lagi banyak aja yang dipikirin.”</p><p>“Mikirin apa? Overthinking lagi?”</p><p>“Ngebayangin aja setelah ini kita bikin ekspansi lagi, terus anak-anak di kantor bakal kesebar kemana-mana… Rasanya sedikit kesepian?”</p><p>Suga tertawa mendengar jawaban Daichi “Kamu selalu ya. Waktu aku resign juga overthinking parah. Anak-anak pasti bisa lah. Tsukki juga baik-baik aja kan di Tokyo?”</p><p>“Iya aku sempet ketemu dia kemarin. He’s doing fine. Cuma berasa kaya anak-anak udah pada gede ya, bakal kangen kalo mereka semua udah ga di kantor lagi. Pas kamu resign kemaren aja aku masih kebiasaan manggil kamu pas ke kantor, sampe digodain mulu sama anak-anak.”</p><p>“Gagal move on ya kamu? Aku diceritain sih sama Kageyama.” Jawab Suga sambil tertawa. Siapa juga yang menyangka Daichi akan segalau itu waktu ditinggal Suga? “Kamu percaya aja sama mereka. Artinya mereka berkembang waktu dibimbing kamu loh? It’s a big honor to us to be their mentor.”</p><p>“Iya sih…”</p><p>“Udah jangan overthink terus, kamu jadi kayak Asahi deh kalo kaya gini. Seneng-seneng dulu mumpung ke sana! Jangan lupa oleh-oleh buat aku lusa nanti. Iri nih kamu pergi kesana lama banget.”</p><p>“Iya sayangg, udah dibeli dari kemaren. Lain kali kita pergi jalan-jalan bareng ya? Dari dulu belom sempet gara-gara kita sama-sama sibuk.”</p><p>“Iya nanti kalau ada tiket murah kabarin aku? Café udah mulai bisa ditinggal juga kok kayaknya, staff aku udah pinter-pinter.”</p><p>“Oke.. Ayo sekarang tidur ya, besok kamu masih kerja kan?”</p><p>“Ya, kamu juga… Good Night! And… I miss you too, Daichi.”</p><p>Sepenggal kalimat dari Koushi tadi membuat Daichi tersenyum. Ia ingin lusa cepat tiba supaya ia bisa memeluk kekasihnya yang manis itu. “Good night. Have a sweet dream, my dear.” Ujar Daichi sebelum menutup teleponnya.</p><p>-End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Matching / Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7: Matching / Free (Travelling Together)</p><p>Mungkin pergi ke daerah yang terkenal sangat dingin saat puncak musim dingin bukanlah Ide yang bagus, tapi Suga yang mencetuskan mereka untuk pergi di waktu ini terlihat senang, jadi Daichi tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Pergi ke Hokkaido adalah idenya, karena ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan namun belum pernah sempat untuk pergi ke kota yang terkenal dengan pemandangan alamnya itu.</p><p>“Hokkaido? Harus waktu musim dingin pokoknya! Aku mau lihat Snow Festival di Sapporo!” kata Suga saat Daichi mengusulkan untuk travelling bersama ke Hokkaido.</p><p>Pada akhirnya semua persiapan berjalan begitu saja. Tentu saja mereka membuat itinerary, mencari vendor penyewaan mobil serta booking hotel dan semua tempat wisata sendiri dengan bantuan koneksi mereka sebagai pekerja di Travel Agent. Tidak lupa juga book tiket dengan rate karyawan di tempat kerja Daichi.</p><p>Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka tiba di Sapporo, setelah perjalanan 12 jam lebih dengan transit di Tokyo lebih dulu. Karena Lelah, hari itu mereka memilih bersantai di Sapporo dulu, barulah besok melanjutkan perjalanan ke Otaru, Niseko dan Danau Toya lalu kembali lagi ke Sapporo lalu melanjutkan penerbangan pulang via Tokyo.</p><p>Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai ramen untuk mencoba ramen miso Hokkaido yang terkenal itu sekalian makan malam.</p><p>“Enak bangett, kalo kata Oikawa mau meninggal saking enaknya!” kata Suga setelah memakan suapan pertama ramennya. Daichi tertawa mendengar reaksi Suga, soalnya biasanya ia tidak sesemangat ini kalau makan ramen. Daichilah yang lebih suka makan ramen dan ini adalah salah satu alasan ia memilih Hokkaido sebagai destinasi liburannya bersama Suga.</p><p>“Iya enak banget sih emang, makanya reviewnya juga bagus banget di internet, rasa kaldunya beda sama ramen lain.”</p><p>“Habis makan langsung balik hotel yuk? Masih capek banget abis naik pesawat segitu lama...”</p><p>“Yaudah ayo cepetan makan terus balik.”</p><p>Setelah selesai makan, mereka memasang kembali scarf yang mereka pakai tadi. Lebih tepatnya, scarf kembaran yang disiapkan Suga sebelum mereka berangkat. Scarf itu berwarna biru muda, yang sebenarnya bukanlah warna favorit Daichi. Tapi menurut Suga, Daichi harus mencoba memakai warna yang lebih cerah karena selera warna Daichi selalu berputar antara warna-warna gelap, buktinya adalah coat warna hitam yang dipakainya saat ini.</p><p>Mereka keluar dari restoran ramen dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke hotel yang tidak jauh dari pusat pertokoan.</p><p>“Daichi?”</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>”Tuh kan, kamu cocok pake warna terang!” puji Suga sambil tersenyum lebar. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan nafasnya mengeluarkan asap karena cuaca malam Sapporo yang sangat dingin.</p><p>Daichi cuma bisa membatin <em>‘Kenapa punya pacar lucu banget sih?’</em></p><hr/><p>Tidak terasa, lima hari berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka sudah melihat light path yang indah ditengah salju di Otaru, mencoba bermain ski di Niseko, serta melihat pemandangan indah di Danau Toya dan menikmati suasana tenang di pemandian air panas di Noboribetsu.</p><p>Di hari terakhir di Sapporo, mereka pergi ke Snow Festival di Taman Odori di siang hari. Suga mengambil banyak sekali foto di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, untuk kenang-kenangan katanya. Ketika salah satu dari Daichi atau Suga mengunggah postingan mereka ke sosmed, anak-anak travel selalu saja komentar macam-macam yang membuat mereka salah tingkah. Komentar ‘Kapan nikah?’ dari Oikawa saat mengomentari postingan Daichi waktu mereka memakai yukata setelah berendam di onsen membuat Daichi salah tingkah, karena memang ia sudah punya rencana malam itu.</p><p>Malam itu mereka naik cable car ke puncak gunung Oiwa untuk melihat pemandangan malam di Sapporo. Katanya, pemandangan dari gunung Oiwa ini adalah salah satu dari tiga pemandangan malam terindah di Jepang dan salah satu tempat yang wajib dikunjungi untuk pasangan kekasih karena ada Lonceng kebahagiaan yang konon jika pasangan membunyikannya bersama, mereka akan selalu berbahagia. Tentu saja Daichi dan Suga membunyikannya bersama.</p><p>“Kalau Asahi, aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak akan pernah mau membunyikan lonceng karena takut bakalan putus setelahnya.” ujar Suga sambil tertawa. Teman mereka yang satu itu memang selalu berpikiran negatif.</p><p>“Aura negatifnya memang mengerikan.” Mereka mengobrol sembari berjalan untuk melihat pemandangan kota Sapporo setelah membunyikan lonceng.</p><p>Daichi dan Suga sedang melihat pemandangan kota dari dek observasi. Semuanya terlihat begitu indah; lampu yang berkelap kelip di malam yang tenang – seakan mereka sedang berada di atas dunia di bawah sana.</p><p>“Lihat Daichi! Pemandangannya cantik banget! Untung kita sempat kesini di hari terakhir ya.”</p><p>“Ya… cantik..” Daichi terpesona kembali dengan senyum kekasihnya itu. Dari tadi ia tidak melihat pemandangan kota, namun memandangi pemuda bermata cokelat di sebelahnya. Rambut silvernya terlihat berkilauan di tengah pemandangan kota yang gemerlap, seperti bintang yang terang di mata Daichi.</p><p>“Koushi.. mengenai hal yang tadi kita bahas, kamu ga takut kalau kita putus?”</p><p>“Kenapa kamu malah nanya gitu? Jangan ketularan Asahi deh.”</p><p>“Bukan, tapi aku punya ide supaya kita engga putus..” Daichi mengeluarkan kotak dari saku coat yang dipakainya. Kotak yang ia bawa sejak awal perjalanan ini – alasan utama ia mengajak Suga ke puncak Gunung Moiwa.</p><p>“Will you marry me?” empat kata yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Daichi. Ia membuka kotaknya dan menunjukkan sepasang cincin.</p><p>Otak Suga rasanya membeku beberapa detik. Daichi – kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba melamarnya disini? Memang sih tempat ini romantis dan terkenal untuk para pasangan. Lalu ia teringat dia pernah protes gara-gara tempat Daichi menembaknya dulu tidak romantis, mana mereka sedang kecapekan gara-gara habis mengurus pameran yang melelahkan itu.</p><p>“Yes! I will Daichi! Aku ga bisa bayangin hidup terpisah dari kamu….” Daichi tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Suga. Ia memakaikan cincinnya ke Suga, begitu juga sebaliknya.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Koushi. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku.”Daichi kilas balik mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu Suga di kantor, waktu mereka masih memakai computer yang sama, saat mereka digosipkan oleh satu kantor, kemudian saat mereka harus pisah tempat kerja dan sampai mereka bisa pergi travelling bersama seperti ini.</p><p>Suga sedikit berjinjit, memberi ciuman kejutan kepada kekasihnya. “Aku yang harusnya bilang terima kasih? Punya calon suami seromantis dan sepengertian kamu.”</p><p>Daichi jatuh cinta lagi kepada Suga untuk kesekian kalinya.</p><p>-End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Itinerary daisuga disini agak ga masuk akal karena.. mahal LOL<br/>Mohon dimaklumi namanya juga halu :)<br/>Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>